HIM!
by pretty misty blue
Summary: bLOSSOM IS TRYING TO TELL THE BOY SHE LOVES SHE LOVES HIM BUT HE IS TOO DENSE AND THINKS ITS A THE RED DEVIL. VERY STUPID BUT SOO FUNNY THAT YOU SHOULD READ IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! HUMOR/ROMANCE/PARODY-MOSTLY HUMOR. A FEW BAD WORDS


This is a story that has been in my mind for a while and I just had to write it. It's a really stupid funny story and I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. ENJOY.

WARNING: **_this is very stupid._**

**_I don't own the show!_**

* * *

Today was the day I was going to tell him that I loved him. It was a perfect day. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. The wind blew a heavy breeze that rattled the trees gently. The birds were singing and the squirrels were running around. I thought I saw bubbles talking to some and having a conversation with them and laughing at whatever they were saying. That is…..weird….but anyways ….today was perfect. I told him to meet me at the park at 2:00 at the bench near the fountain. I got their 5 minutes earlier so I won't be late. I waited….and waited…. and waited! I looked at the time 2:24! Where is he? Ok I need to calm down and just wait. After a while parents were telling their kids not to come near me. A few boys were watching me as well and one boy came up to me.

"What up?" He asked trying to act cool and he kept looking back to wink at his friends and give them thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. What a LOSER!

"Look up." I told him. He did as I said and looked up." What do you see?" I asked him.

"The sky?" he asked uncertain.

"Yes and THAT'S what up." He looked at me for a minute and said:

"WOW! Nice one dude! We should hang out sometime dude." Oh great I got a dumb one.

"WOW! I think we shouldn't." I said and rolled my eyes again.

"Great what time should I – AAAAHHHHH? He screamed. I looked at him and he was thrown by Brick with one toss. He landed on his friends.

"Hey Bloss." He said casually and sat next to me.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I ignored the thrown boy because I know that Brick is not evil and that guy was such a jackass.

"**HIM** held me back bothering about the evil side is strong with me and he is my father crack. Boomer should have never let him watch that damn Star Wars movie."

"**HIM** huh?"

"Yep so why you asked me here?"

"I fell in love!" I yelled and stood up and started to twirl around.

"You asked me here to tell me this?"

"OFCOURSE! We have been friends for like 5 years now and I thought my bestie should know." I said sitting back down and was leaning back and forth because of my dizziness.

"So who is this guy that you love?"

"He is a good friend of mine. He wears a lot of red and can be very dangerous when he is upset. Once someone thought he was a girl but after that incident no one ever thought about his gender being anything else but male."

"So this is the guy you love?"

"Yep it is him."

"**HIM?"**

"Yep."

He was quiet for a second but then suddenly yelled:

"YOU'RE IN LOVE **HIM**!"

"What's the problem?"

"What's the problem! BLOSSOM he is the devil and he will kill you in an instant! HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! I'm pretty sure he is gay like he wears a short dress with knee length boots! Blossom you can't love **HIM**! If he-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! **HIM!** I DON'T LOVE **HIM**. I MEANT HIM AS THE GUY I WAS DESCRIBING EALIER NOT THAT GAY BITCH!" What the hell is wrong with this boy.

"Oh…ok so who do you love?" Are you serious?

"Oh my god Brick! I love you!"

"Oh.. I love you too. Now can we go get something to drink all this yelling made me thirsty?"

"Sure."

We walked hand in hand to whatever was the closest place to go get something to drink. Today was perfect! The day was setting and the sky had multi colors. The winds breeze was relaxing. The birds are with their families. The squirrels are skipping up the trees. I swear I saw Bubbles and Boomer trying to climb up the trees with the squirrels and was talking to them. Ok…..weird but anyways…I'm done talking. Yelling can really hurt your hurt. BYE!

* * *

I hoped you liked and please review.


End file.
